Back in the Neighborhood
by EmilyKedzie
Summary: Cory and Topanga are grown up and have moved into the old Matthews house. Although it has been alright up to this point, the couple has a secret that makes Mr. Feeny nervous.


"Isn't it great to be back in the old neighborhood! Everything about this place brings back so many memories. You know, your mom and I used to…"

"We know dad. You and Mom used to come to Chubbie's every day after school. It is where you had your first date, first kiss, and a bunch of other stuff that we don't care about." Patrick's younger siblings, Jenny and Oliver nodded in unison as Patrick ended their dad's trip down memory lane.

The Mathews family had just moved back to the Philadelphia area. Cory's mom and dad had moved to Florida when they retired so Cory, Topanga, and their three kids moved into the family house.

"Mom, why do we have to go to lunch with Mr. Feeny? This is stupid. We see him all the time at home," said Jenny.

Topanga turned to her daughter in the back seat and said, "Mr. Feeny is a great friend to this family and you know your dad has something to tell him."

"Which, by the way," Cory interrupted, "is a secret so I don't want any of you to tell him before the surprise shows up. Understood?" The three kids nodded their heads as the family's van pulled into the Chubbie's parking lot. "Oh I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out!"

The Mathews family walked down the stairs to the restaurant. Chubbie's had not changed a bit. It was a small restaurant with dark wood, red booths, and the same pool tables in the middle of the restaurant. The same jukebox stood in the corner and although neither of them had checked, Cory and Topanga were pretty sure the songs had not been updated either. It was a plain looking restaurant but it was a very special place to them and their childhood. On the far end of the restaurant sat an old but very alert looking man. The children ran over immediately to give their neighbor Mr. Feeny a hug. The old man slowly stood up and walked over to greet Cory and Topanga.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, thank you guys for inviting me out to lunch. I am not sure what the occasion is but I am happy to be here."

"It's always great to see you! And there's no occasion. It's not like we are hiding something from you or anything" Cory said quickly stumbling across every word until he received a sharp nudge in his side.

Topanga glared at him. "Real subtle honey. Now stop talking." Cory gave a nervous smile as Mr. Feeny changed the subject.

"I was a little worried when your parents said they were moving out and you and your family were moving in. But I guess you guys have grown up some over the years. Not to mention your partner in crime, Mr. Hunter, is still far away on the west coast. So I know the two of you can't possibly get into trouble or play pranks more at my expense"

"Oh Mr. Feeny you know you missed us."

"I'm getting old now, I don't think I could go through what you and Shawn used to put me through. Topanga you are a saint for putting up with the two of them for so long."

Cory and Topanga did not respond, they only laughed.

"Can we tell him yet?" asked Jenny. Mr. Feeny, picking up on the hint looked over at Cory and Topanga waiting nervously for an explanation.

"Cory, stay quiet. You have never been a good liar. You get too nervous," Topanga whispered to her husband. Before Cory could respond, Topanga began making small talk. "So Mr. Feeny, we noticed the house on the other side of yours was up for sale. Do you know if anyone has bought it yet?

"Not that I know of, but I heard they were getting close to selling it. As long as they are as quiet and calm as the last ones, I'll be happy."

Topanga nodded her head. "Well you will surely have to let us know. Now that we are next door to you, your neighbors are our neighbors. Hey, are you guys hungry? Let's sit down and eat."

The group sat around the table talking about current events, past memories, and pretending to laugh Cory's jokes. Shortly after, the waiter delivered their food. Recognizing this as a perfect opportunity, Cory began tapping the side of his plastic coke cup and stood up with a big smile on his face.

"I would just like to say a few words before we start eating."

"Come on Dad! I'm starving here," cried Patrick.

"This will just take a second," Cory cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. "I just wanted to say how happy I am to be back home with my family and friends. Mr. Feeny, you have been a big part of my life growing up and I can't thank you enough for that. I know I didn't always make living next door enjoyable for you, but I am much older and wiser now"

Mr. Feeny rolled his eyes at the thought of Cory Mathews being any different than the awkward, slacker kid he had always known. "Well Mr. Mathews, I just hope that you let me enjoy my life in peace. No more of your funny business. I am far too old to deal with that anymore"

"I will try my best." Corry raised his glass and the rest of the group followed. "Cheers to Mr. Feeny!"

"To Mr. Feeny," the rest of the group repeated.

"To Mr. Feeny!" said another voice. The group turned around to see a familiar, smiling face. It was Cory's best friend Shawn Hunter. Mr. Feeny was wavering between looking happy and worried.

Shawn pulled up a chair and put his arm around Mr. Feeny. "Cory said you guys would be here for lunch and I was in the neighborhood so I just couldn't miss it."

"Mr. Hunter, what a surprise," Mr. Feeny said as he searched for his next words. "I appreciate you stopping in. It is always good to see you. Will this be a short visit?" Mr. Feeny asked, his voice filled with a mixture of shock and confusion. Then Cory, Topanga, Shawn and the kids all began to smile and look at each other. Mr. Feeny felt his heart sink in his chest. Worrying, he asked again, "Will this be a _short_ visit?"

"Well that's the big news we had for you. Want to tell him Shawnzee?" Cory said giddily and unable to sit still.

"You know that house for sale on the other side of yours?"

"Yes…"

"I bought it! I'm moving back!" Cory and Shawn gave each other a big high five and then hugged. They were so excited about their news it was like they were in 6th grade again. They had been best friends their entire life and now they were going to be neighbors! Mr. Feeny just watched the two as he sat trying to collect his thoughts. He could not believe what he had just heard. He waited for something to wake him up from this dream but there was nothing. This was really happening.

"Don't fight it Mr. Feeny," said Topanga "It is impossible to keep these two lovebirds apart."

"We will be reunited foreeever!" Cory exclaimed.

There were no words; Mr. Feeny sat in the booth in disbelief as Cory and Shawn began planning their lives as neighbors, with Mr. Feeny caught in the middle of it.


End file.
